


Another Era

by Lumelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new champion. N is in his thoughts. While he is at peace now, there are things to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Era

**Author's Note:**

> For the little things that are affected by the version, I've followed Black/Black 2.
> 
> Part of my December project, in which I post one chapter and one one-shot each day up until the 25th.

He could see the fireworks over the mountain.

The day was turning to night, providing the perfect backdrop to the colourful explosions that marked the celebration of a successful challenger. He knew they were meant for people on the other side of the mountains, but thanks to the high location of the League, the fireworks reached high enough to the sky that he could enjoy them, too, even if they were too far for him to actually hear them.

It was silent this far away, not a sound distracting him except for the quiet rumble of Zekrom breathing next to him. At least, it was silent until someone spoke.

"You look thoughtful."

Turning around, he found Hilbert watching him, leaning against the side of a huge white dragon. There was a faint smile on the teen's face, as though amused at his reverie.

"I suppose." N smiled, reaching a hand to pat Zekrom's side. "Just had a few things in my mind, that's all."

"Hm?" Hilbert chuckled. "Anything to do with the reason for fireworks over there?"

"Maybe." N couldn't help a small grin. "He reminds me of you, the new challenger."

"Oh?" Hilbert pushed himself away from Reshiram's side, walking closer. "And why do you say that?"

"A similar heart, I suppose." N smiled, reaching his hand to take Hilbert's as he got close enough. It was warm. "His Pokémon are very fond of him. He takes good care of them, too. They're happy to fight for him."

"A good trainer, then." Hilbert squeezed his hand. "Though then, he'd have to be to make it through the League."

"Indeed. He foiled Ghetsis' new plans, too. When I saw him off to the Victory Road, I was sure he would triumph."

"You've always been very good at reading trainers." Hilbert tugged at his hand, drawing him close. "I should know."

"I'm just good at reading what Pokémon feel, that's all." N leaned closer to Hilbert, setting his head down on Hilbert's shoulder and letting his eyes fall shut. The arms reaching around him were as warm as the hand had been in his.

"And Pokémon tell a lot about their trainer. That much I've learnt from you."

"The one thing I could teach you." He managed a small grin. "I know I haven't been the best student, myself."

"Oh, I don't know. Seems to me you did well enough with this whole human heart thing." He felt a hand sinking into his hair. Hilbert had always been fascinated by his hair.

"You ever regret it?"

"Hm?" Hilbert sounded surprised. "Regret what?"

"This. Flying off with me and the dragons." Because while Hilbert had never said anything to even hint toward it, N certainly wondered. "You could have become the new Champion. Fighting against only the best of the best. Instead you let Iris take over and left everything and everyone behind." And unlike N, Hilbert had actually had people who missed him.

"Not everyone." Hilbert's arms tightened around him just a bit. "No, I don't regret it. I never have. Besides, it's not like I'm trapped or anything. If I want to see someone, I can just fly right over. For now, I'm pretty happy just seeing all of Unova with you."

"Right." His hands settled against Hilbert's chest. Hilbert had grown over the last two years, and not just physically, either. Not that he had been much of a child even before that, but now he was very definitely an adult. "And I'm happy you're here."

"Why'd you wonder about that?" Hilbert's voice was soft.

"Just thinking. Mainly from seeing that kid, and the bonds he has." He drew a deep breath. "I mean… it's not like I miss anyone, myself. Not since Ghetsis showed his true colours. But everyone who was important to you is still out there. Bianca and Cheren have both found what they want to do, and your mother still lives in your old home, and —"

"N." Hilbert's tone made him pause. "N, look at me."

Slowly, he lifted his head, looking Hilbert in the eye. There was a serious look on Hilbert's face.

"I know all that," Hilbert told him, his tone quiet. "But, N… it's because you don't have anyone else that I absolutely need to be here." He leaned closer, placing the lightest of kisses on N's cheek. "If I went home, I'd miss you, more than I miss any of the others. They'll be just fine until I visit. You've been alone long enough."

"…You're strange." Stupid N, that's not what you're supposed to say. "How can you say that, even when I fly off all the time?"

"It doesn't matter to me that you fly off." Another small kiss, this time closer to his mouth. "What's important is that you always fly back."

"Of course I do." His voice was barely audible. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Wrong." This time it was Hilbert's hand that touched his cheek, light and gentle. "You have a whole world to go to, a world full of people and Pokémon for you to meet. And it makes me incredibly happy that you always fly back to me."

"It's not fair of me, though." There wasn't a lot of fight left in his voice, though.

"Then let's go home sometime." Hilbert chuckled. "I could introduce you to my mother at last. Check in on Cheren and Bianca, too. Make sure everyone is happy."

"We could do that." He managed a small smile. "Before we do, though, there's something I have to take care of."

Another chuckle. "There's always something you have to take care of." Hilbert didn't sound upset, though; more than anything, he seemed amused. "Very well. Can that wait until tomorrow, though?"

"I'm sure it can."

This time, the kiss didn't miss his lips.

There was something he had to do, something Zekrom had to do, and if everything went well he would know there was no need for concern, that Unova and its people and Pokémon alike were safe in the care of the new champion. And if he could be sure of that, both he and Hilbert could finally stop worrying.

For tonight, though, he would be sleeping in Hilbert's arms.


End file.
